


Up On The Silver Screen

by LadyMorphine



Category: American Girls: Rebecca - Various Authors
Genre: Acting, After series ends, Choices, Dead Parents, Difficult Decisions, Friendship, Gen, Golden Age Hollywood, Happy Ending, Hollywood, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Siblings, Teenagers, actress, friendship with siblings, younger siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the series ends.<br/>After the death of Rebecca's parents. She considers not to go into acting. that is until her younger brother Benny steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up On The Silver Screen

Rebecca sat on her trunk a small tear fell down her face. Her parents funeral had been a week before. And two weeks before she turned eighteen. Two weeks before she would set off for California where she would being her acting career. If only her parents had just lasted two more weeks, maybe she wouldn't be here right now. Maybe she would be out in Hollywood right now. Maybe she wouldn't be crying right now.

'' Beckie whats wrong?'' asked her thirteen year old brother Benny.

'' I'm no...no...not going out to Hollywood Benny,'' cried Rebecca.

'' Why?'' asked Benny.

'' I want Mama and Papa to be proud of me. Being an actress, I don't think they would,'' replied Rebecca.

'' So? They'd be just as proud of you if you where an actress or a teacher,'' said Benny.

'' How do you know that?'' asked Rebecca.

'' Because they just wanted us to be happy Beckie. That's what all parents want for their children is for them to be happy,'' said Benny adjusting his coat.

'' But they always said...,'' started Rebecca.

'' I know what they said Beckie! I've heard them say it as many times as I can count! Do you really think they'd be happy knowing that their daughter wasn't happy with what she did with her life?'' said Benny.

'' No,'' replied Rebecca.

'' Then go out to Hollywood. I'll come with you,'' said Benny.

'' Really?'' asked Rebecca.

''Really,'' replied Benny.

 

Epilogue

Rebecca and Benny moved out to Hollywood five days later and Rebecca soon became a star. Staring in many films. She later married movie director Anthony Auslander in 1924.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my very first American Girl fanfiction. I hope you think it's great.  
> And thank for reading and hugs all around.  
> And the song in which this story gets it's name from is Up On The Silver Screen from Teen Beach Movie 2.  
> And just so you know I love Hollywood's Golden Age so more stories set in this setting will come out at some point.  
> I love you guys for all the support and love you guys give me! Thank You all so much!


End file.
